Wham Bam Rock
Wham Bam Rock is the final boss of The Great Cave Offensive (Garden Area), as well as one of the important bosses found in Milky Way Wishes and The Arena from Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. He only appears as a face with rocks for hands, the rest of him is hidden behind the darkness. He uses his rocky hands to preform a multitude of attacks, such as grabbing Kirby, slamming his hand into the floor, and even causing rocks to fall from above. Wham Bam Rock reappears in the remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. However, Wham Bam Rock looks almost completely different in the remake. Wham Bam Jewel, a stronger version of Wham Bam Rock, also appears right after the player defeats Wham Bam Rock in Helper to Hero. Many qualities of the old Wham Bam Rock were incorporated into the design of Wham Bam Jewel. In the Kirby Super Star Ultra version of Milky Way Wishes and Helper to Hero, Wham Bam Rock is a dull red. It's also interesting to note that the music that plays when Kirby battles Wham Bam Rock and Wham Bam Jewel in the DS version is the same music that plays when he battles Dyna Blade earlier in the game, which is a remix of the music heard in the Castle Lololo in Kirby's Dream Land. The former's theme was also used in the final episode of the anime, Fright to the Finish. It's thought by some that he may be part of a whole species, with Wham Bam Jewel as the king, and Wham Bam Rocks as knights. Physical Appearance ]] When Wham Bam Rock first appeared, he looked somewhat organic. He had shining yellow eyes, a green gem on his forehead, and a bunch of leaf-like structures atop his head. He had large circular earrings flanking both sides of his face that twirl around slowly. His hands are made of a brown-colored rock. In the game's remake, the entirety of Wham Bam Rock looks more stone-like, and his facial features are radically different. His stone face now appears flat and more angular. Beside both of his eyes are now two rectangular ear-like structures. His eyes are smaller, the green gem on his forehead is replaced by dull gray stone, and his round earrings are replaced by diamond-shaped ones. His hands, however, remain the same. He also shows a greater emphasis of emotions (a normal face when Wham Bam Rock is idle, a nasty grimace when Wham Bam Rock attacks, and a screaming face when Wham Bam Rock is attacked/defeated). Many features of his earlier design were recycled into the design of Wham Bam Jewel in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra, and several of his attacks are incorporated into Master Hand and Crazy Hand's move routine in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. Gallery Image:WBR.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Sprites Image:WhambamrockKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:WhambamrockKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Stone Enemies